


finally

by city_bright



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: Mulder's thoughts about his relationship with Scully as they kiss for the first time.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fanfic for TXF, and wow, yikes, it's kind of intimidating, I'm not going to lie. I started watching the show a few months ago, and I immediately fell in love - so much so that I wanted to try my hand at writing for it and the characters. I hope this holds up among the great works on here and that you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Work was inspired by halsey's finally // beautiful stranger. Set some time after The Unnatural and in a world where the kiss in Millennium didn't happen. Timeline isn't that important for this story, but Chris Carter plays it fast and loose with it anyway, so why can't I? But I digress. :P

Her eyes are crystal blue, like the sky, like the ocean, but it seems too trivial to compare her eyes to something so commonplace. No, her eyes are like blue morpho butterflies that flicker and change color when they catch the sun. Blue is the rarest color in nature, and it seems fitting for her, a rarity in of herself - one of a kind, his Scully. His Scully with a voice like velvet. He calls her in the middle of the night when sleep doesn’t come easy, which is often, just to hear her talk, talk about anything. Her voice is soft, comforting, clear and flows like water, especially when she transitions into scientific explanations with ease. But also textured with enough grit to cower men, put them in their place (himself included), and bring them to their knees, and it lulls him to sleep.

He remembers meeting her for the first time, and she was not at all who he had in mind after he read her impressive dissertation. She was young and bright-eyed, but the flecks in her eyes spoke with such tenacity, passion, and wit that he learned immediately not to underestimate her, which he figured would be helpful to his theory that she came to his basement office as a spy. Strangers such as herself, and a beautiful stranger at that, do not come around often, and they don’t come around without a reason, one of many being the intention to take down his life’s work.

But then on the very first night of their very first case, she frantically knocked on his motel room door, face laced with fear of the unknown, and disrobed in front of him, so he could assuage her fears for her. She curled into his embrace, and he smiled because she was willing to be vulnerable with him in more ways than one, and no spy, he thought, would do that. She was safe and untainted from government conspiracies and secret agendas, and safe she was because he has fallen many times since then, and she has saved his life and his sanity a million times over. He meant it when he said he owes her everything, and she owes him nothing.

He wondered throughout the years when the last shoe would drop, which straw would be the last one, what loss would be too great for her and make her decide to walk away. He wouldn’t blame her or think any less of her if she did want to leave. As much as he would hate to see her go and can’t imagine working on the x files with anyone else, he is sure that he is not strong enough to see her in pain again or watch her lose yet another family member, yet another piece of her agency and independence and body. But despite it all, by some miracle, she’s here, in his arms, in the middle of his living room, and he finally realizes that she just might stay after all.

He pulls away from her, his hands still gently resting on her hips, the same hips that came before hands during their baseball lesson. He studies her face, taking note of her freckles, the mark above her lip, and the light scattering of hairs that have fallen out of line from the arch of her eyebrow, which reminds him that she’s human and not perfect, but she’s perfect to him. She’s looking at him so sweetly that his heart aches, in a state of disbelief that someone like her could ever look at someone like him like that. The words “I love you” threaten to roll off his tongue, but he manages to hold back in the fear that it would be too soon. Can it be considered too soon if it was years in the making? He trusts her with his life, she challenges him in ways that equally ignite him with frustration and love, and there is no one else in the world who he’d rather have by his side. Being with Phoebe and Diana felt like getting chased, running away in zig-zags and circles while they manipulated him and poked insecure bears just for the sake of having fun and playing a twisted game that only they enjoyed. There were, at times, quiet moments of love between the games and the thrills, he will admit, but with Scully, it feels _right_. He doesn’t know how to explain it, but it just is, like how the sky is blue and the grass is green.

He swallows hard and licks his lips before slowly leaning closer until his lips meet hers. He would probably kill to even get the chance to kiss her, but he’s glad he doesn’t have to. He’s tentative, giving her an out in case she doesn’t want this or is uncomfortable because that’s the last thing he wants. Then she pushes against him, and there’s nothing tentative about the way she pulls his lip in-between hers and sinks her teeth into his flesh. It encourages him to be bold, and he sweeps his tongue against her lip and she moves her mouth against his and lets him in. He cradles her face in his hands and threads his fingers in her hair that he has swept away from her face so many times before. He hums against her, and he swears he has never been in such a divine moment as this one. He reluctantly pulls away because he can feel himself getting far too carried away, and he doesn’t want to make any assumptions and ruin this before it begins.

He departs with a gentle press against her lips, and she smiles at him, eyes sparkling with an amusement that she might as well have said, “what took you so long?” A chuckles escapes him because he has no idea why at the moment, but it doesn’t matter anymore. They’re here now, and all he can think is _finally_.


End file.
